Transformers: Shattered life
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: What happened? One moment Jack was running from the decepticons, now they're trying to keep the Autobots from killing him! This is the worst welcome party ever.
1. Chapter 1

Run. Just run. It was dark but the sound was like explosive gunshots, tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick. She was getting closer, he HAD to get away. He knew if he caught her, he was as good as offline, or whatever Arcee called it. He looked behind him briefly, those two determined purple glowing optics slowly gaining, how was it he was outrunning her?! He'd seen he sprint so fast she was a blur. She was toying with him, this was her sick little game. She'd been the first thing he saw when he woke up in the cave. Airachnid, queen of the insecticon Hives and decepticon torture expert. She'd changed her colors to white and Blue but he'd know her anywhere, unless she had some twin or something that was nice, but he shoved that thought aside, he needed to run. Ahead he saw light, a way out. What he saw wasn't his salvation or even a hope of survival. Milling around were six or seven green colored Vehicons, each branded with the Red decepticon emblem, not the normal purple with purple, but these must of been some elite class or something.

"Wait!" Called Airachnid from behind him, great. Just great. The vehicons saw him but none of them acted hostile, perhaps they didn't see him as a threat.

"SHIT!" He screamed in panic as he tried to run only to realize he was surrounded. Airachnid behind him, drones in-front of him.

"Are you alright?" Airachnid asked as she knelt down closer to him. He backed off, what kind of sick game was she playing at?!

"G...get back!" Jack cried desperately, he knew unless a bot could somehow find him, he was a goner.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Airachnid coed, she extended her servo slowly, her digits weren't sharp, they looked soft and round, like Arcee's. "Come on Partner, why are you so spooked?"

"PARTNER?!" Jack scoffed in shock. "After you tried to kill me and my mother, Arcee, heck even optimus!"

"Jack, are you feeling okay?" Airachnid asked in concern as Jack backed up slowly. "Jack, Arcee was the one who tried to harm you, why in the pits of Iacon would I do such a thing?" Pits of Iacon?

"Frag off!" Jack cried as he tripped over a tree root and landed on his ass, yet he continued to shuffle back. "Leave me alone murderer!"

"Jack." Airachnid gasped, since when was Airachnid all touchy about being called that? "Please, your mum's been worried sick, ever since cybertron she's been worried."

"GO AWAY!" Jack shouted as he ran for it through the trees, he knew it wouldn't help he just had to run, he had to survive. He just kept running then what he saw shocked him. Jasper. Ruined, rubble, a dark ominous spire branded with a purple autobot brand stood amidst the town's rubble. Primus what the fuck happened?! He couldn't move, the autobots would never permit this, not ever. Unless...those weren't his autobots. Could this be another 4th dimension of sorts, he heard pede-steps behind him and he spun around. Airachnid, she didn't look mad, murderous or even sly, she looked like she's just failed miserably, she looked sad.

"We couldn't stop them Jack, the autobots took over Jasper, we didn't stand a chance." Airachnid said softly. Energon tears rolled down her face-plate. It was unnerving, the Airachnid he knew never cried, she laughed at suffering.

"T-this isn't right." Jack choked, this was wrong. "The autobots I know wouldn't do this."

"Jack, are you feeling okay?" Airachnid asked as she gently picked him up making him wince with fright.

"This isn't right." Jack whispered as tears rolled down his face. "This isn't where I'm from."

"Jack, I understand you miss Jasper but we couldn't stop them, we were no match to their forces." Airachnid softly explained.

"No...Decepticons are supposed to be the bad guys, MY autobots are the protectors, this isn't right." Jack sobbed with ragged breath.

Airachnid looked at him like he'd gone crazy. But she then looked concerned and held her digit to her helm and activated the comm unit in her helm. "Airachnid to Soundwave, you copy?" She asked.

"Raf here, 'wave's in med-bay, Bumblebee ruined his arm." Came the reply. "What's up?"

"I found Jack but he's not making sense, we need a ground-bridge." Airachnid replied hesitantly.

"YOU FOUND JACK?!" Came a cheery reply. "Right away! Dude, How'd he survive that?!"

"Not a clue but he's not making sense, I'll take him to see June and Knockout." Airachnid replied.

"Okay, one ground-bridge right away." Raf replied, he sounded excited, like Miko excited.

A swirling green vortex opened up, Jack tensed with fear, why was Raf on the decepticons side? what happened when he left? And where's Arcee? Airachnid walked through the swirling vortex, leaving the stagnant hillside silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's day had gone from horrifying to Unicron. Yeah, that bad. First off he woke in some dark cave with a discolored Airachnid looming over him like he was a scared baby or something, then he found out Jasper was in ruins by the Autobots!? Now He's been taken aboard the Nemesis, but lots of things are wrong here. People walked around in Military uniform, yet not that of M.E.C.H, Raf was by a decepticon terminal, acting perfectly normal, albeit a bit hyperactive and Then the odd coloring of everything, there were no malice purples and blacks which normally adorned the Nemesis, this ship was a bright Bronze with gold highlights, what the fuck is going on?!

"Raf, is Knockout busy?" Airachnid asked as she walked through the groundbridge into the main bridge with a panicked Jack squirming in her arms.

"No, What's wrong?" Raf asked uneasily."Was it Ratchet again?!"

Airachnid shook her head and looked with worried Optics at Jack. "I think something's wrong with Jack, he kept rambling on about the Decepticons attacking humanity, not the Autobots."

"Yeah, that's not normal." Raf agreed. "You should take him to Doc Knock quick."

"Raf? W-what going on?" Jack quivered. "Why didn't she kill me?"

"you're all-right." Airachnid sighed as she walked off down the ship's long bronze hallways until she came by a door with Human medics outside moving Boxes.

"Hi Airachnid." One of the medics called with a wave. Yeah, this was weird, scratch that, this was fucked up. What kind of death threats was Megatron pulling here?! "hey, you finally found him!"

"Yes but I fear he's got something wrong with him, he seams to think the autobots are here to protect humanity." Airachnid explained somberly as she gestured to Jack was was struggling in her arms.

"Help me for fuck's sake!" Jack pleaded, He was terrified that he was right earlier, Raf and these medics seamed too well adapted to this, as if the decepticons were really there to help. "Please...I don't belong here..."

"Shit man, what the fuck did Arcee do to him this time?" One of the medics asked in concern. "Lock him in an energon pump or something?"

"I'm not sure but I found him underground after an energon surge." Airachnid sighed sadly as the door opened, allowing her into the room. Jack had seen the inside of the decepticon medical bay twice before, both times it was littered with chains, offlined bots, gruesome torture tools and dried energon stains. Now, it was clean, no chains, four berths, one of which a recovering Soundwave was laying on with a slightly damaged arm, cutesy of Bumblebee. There was a blue mech attending to Soundwave, his armor was scratched up and covered in scars, well, the bot equivalent of scars, Standing on a bench of some kind was a woman in a white doctor's coat. His mum, June Darby.

"MUM!" Jack called as he struggled against Airachnid. "What's going on?!"

The woman turned around quickly, it looked like June but instead of a left eye,she had a blue Optic held in place with a strap, What the fuck had they done to her?! "JACK!" She cried in joy. "Thank you Airachnid, thank you." She smiled as tears ran from her right eye, her left seamed to dim slightly.

"Mum, what's happening? Where's Arcee?" Jack asked in confusion. "Why Hasn't Airachnid killed me yet?"

"Jack, why would she hurt you, she's been your partner for the better part of three years now." June explained softly. "And there's no way that glitch can find you, she can't hurt you jack."

"Mum...I'm scared." Jack sobbed as Airachnid placed him on the human sized berth near where June was. "What happened to Jasper? Where's Arcee why isn't she here trying to save us?"

"Airachnid, explain this now." June growled at the massive spider-bot.

"June, I don't know what's wrong with him, we were out searching for energon when I found Jack and he ran, screaming and crying for Arcee, honestly I'm not sure what they've done to him." Airachnid admitted sadly. "That's why I needed Knockout, jack's mind may of been exposed to harmful nanotechnology."

"My que to help then?" Asked the large blue mech as he turned around, he looked like Knockout but he was too scratched up to be the self-obsessed con and he was missing his left Optics missing. Jack realized that's where his mum's new eye came from, or at least a part of it. June and Airachnid nodded as Jack flinched, last time he'd come face to face-plate with the doc, he almost died. "Jack, can you tell me what you remember?"

"FRAG OFF CON!" Jack snarled at the doc. "No way am I letting you near me after you've tried to kill me!"

"What was that about?" Knockout asked in shock. "I'm a pacifist, I'd never hurt anything even if it meant I'd offline."

"Please, I don't know what happened Mum, I went to cybertron to help Optimus get his memories back and now this?!" Jack sobbed uncontrolably. "What did I do wrong?"

"Knockout, Airachnid, please leave." June requested. "He's obviously gone through something traumatic."

Both cons nodded in understanding, leaving Soundwave, June and Jack in the room. Jack was glad soundwave was in stasis,or he thought the mech was in stasis, it's impossible to tell with soundwave.

"Mum, what's going on?" Jack sobbed. "What happened to your eye?"

"Arcee happened." June explained bitterly. "Ever since you and Megatron tried to stop that basted Optimus tried to reserect Primus the destroyer you were missing, we lost you for three weeks jack, what happened?"

Jack was shocked, for one thing, wasn't Arcee and his mum on good terms? And Primus the destroyer? what the fuck, wasn't it Unicron the chaos bringer and Primus the creator? AND WHY THE HELL WAS HE WITH MEGATRON?!

"Mum, what the fuck is going on?!" Jack demanded. "Why the fuck wasn't I shot on sight, and why are people here?! Is megatron using death threats?!"

"I assure you Jackson, I am not." Came a gentle voice, it sounded like Optimus but when Jack turned around, he dropped with fright, Megatron. No Fusion cannon, no scars and blue Optics, but Megatron still the same.

"MUM RUN!" Jack shouted as he tried to hide her from view. "What is it megatron?!"

Megatron looked at him with confusion for a few seconds then shook his head. "This is not our Jack."

"What do you mean?"June asked wearily. "He looks like Jack and asides the crazy ramblings, he sounds like jack."

"June, when Jack dissapeared through that ground-bridge, Arcee left a deep gash across his left cheek." Megatron explained as he gestured to Jack. "I fear that this is an imposter, or at the very least, someone who looks like our jack."

"Statement: Transdimentional residual energy detected." Stated a soft monotone voice, everybody looked to see it was soundwave speaking. His visor blue instead of purple. "Observation: Jack is from another word."


	3. Chapter 3

The bronze decepticon medical bay had fallen silent. Megatron, or...whoever this was, was in shock, The one eyed, one optic June too, Jack on the other hand was pissed off and frankly scared shitless. Soundwave seamed to be the only one taking the news well, then again, he was the one who said it. This was not Jack's world. The room was quiet until someone blaring slash-monkey walked in with a red breakdown.

"DUDE!" She cheered. God, even in alternate worlds Miko was loud. "JACK'S BACK!"

"Statement: Not our jack." Soundwave answered. "Evidence: Residual Energy, Lack of Wounds from combat, Energon Signature."

"Okay...resi-what now?" Miko asked as Breakdown just shrugged dumbly. Well, at least those two are the same, for the most part.

"What soundwave is saying young one, is that this Jack is from another world, he is not the Jack you proposed to." Megatron explained as he calmly gestured to Jack. SAY WHAT?! Miko proposed to a version of him?!

"Dude, this scraping sucks." Miko groaned as she flicked a device on her wrist. A guide-rail system of sorts, one on each wrist, a hammer on each guide-rail.

"Language." June warned sternly.

"A-another world?" Jack gulped as he subconsciously held the key to Vector Simga tightly under his shirt using his left hand. "Primus..."

"Don't say that name!" Miko winced slightly and shuddered.

"I think it is best Jackson here brings us up to speed with the events of his world, to better help his adjust." Megatron suggested with a soft smile, odd, no sharp denta.

"Alright, Jack, even if I'm not exactly your mum, could you please tell us?" June asked kindly.

"Alright." Jack sighed. He told them about Finding Arcee and being attacked by the decepticons, how Airachnid had tried to kill him, June and Arcee, (that part made June go pale) How megatron had tried to kill him again and again and again. How Miko and Bulkhead had always gone dune-bashing (well, apparently here Miko and Breakdown did the same thing) About M.E.C.H (well, MECH being evil is multi-worldly apparently) How he'd chose not to offline Megatron in the mine because it was the right thing to do (Megatron could barely believe that), then he told them about Unicron the Chaos Bringer (Megatron and June barely seamed to believe that, Miko was just impressed she gave the evil megatron a death threat and survived it) finally he told them of the key to vector simga and how he used it to restore Optimus' memories.

"Well Jack, two words, Fricken SWEET!" Miko cheered as Breakdown smirked with amusement at his charge. "I AM SOO BADASS!"

"Miko, it would seam der...Jack...2, yeah Jack 2 is like, his Optimus or our Megatron." Breakdown reasoned with a thoughtful smile. "Mind you I don't care if Bulkhead's good or not where he's from, no way am I letting er, you, be near him!"

"Breakdown, relax, I assure you that if what Jackson states is true, then Bulkhead is indeed kindred spark with you." Megatron smiled as he tried to calm the massive stunticon. "Soundwave, contact Airachnid and Dreddwing, they will continue show Jackson to a temporary quarters until such time as he is assigned his own."

Soundwave nodded and relayed Megatron's commands over two comms, within the minute, both the large yellow seeker and the White and yellow spiderbot were in the room. Soundwave replayed what Jack told them, Dreddwing looked slightly confused by it all but Airachnid looked mortified at the descriptions of what she'd done to Jack, she looked at Jack the same way she looked at Thundercracker when he offlined or more presently, when her partner Swindle was killed by Arcee.

"Airachnid, take Jackson to where he'd be staying until further notice." Megatron requested. Airachnid nodded and hesitantly Picked Jack up, this time, he didn't wince.

"Come on." Airachnid said with a forced smile. "You can stay with me for now."

"Thanks..." Jack smiled slightly, make no mistake, he was still uneasy about all this.."...Partner." Ah the hell with it, she looked like Airachnid but acted like Arcee, Shit that was still tough to say.

"Thanks." Airachnid smiled slightly as she carried Jack down the halls of the base and eventually stopping out the front of a large set of cybertronian doors with a crossed sword and hammer spray painted at Miko height.

Inside the room was reasonably furnished, Two berths, one outfitted with two human beds, a small TV and a bedside table between the two beds, one was actually pretty neat, the other, let's just say it was definitely miko's one. The other Berth was just plain but there were a few webs over cracks. Definitely an Airachnid self repaired berth. She sat Jack down on the Berth outfitted with human furniture and sat down on the other berth.

"You can stay here if you want." Airachnid smiled slightly.

Jack nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, his mind wondered to his home, NOT this world, but his REAL home, he missed it. In this world, Arcee would probably hunt him for sport and Optimus would crush him under pede and laugh about it. The very thought sent shivers up his back. The door opened and in stepped, well...Jack, a scar across his left cheek and his eyes purple, like he was exposed to Dark Energon.

"Whoa, Miko was right, evil con world me." Jackson smirked slightly. "Mind you, I still say he looks odd."

"JACK!" Airachnid cried with Joy as she picked him up and softly hugged him. (from a bot that's like a bear-hug)

"Whoa, Easy there, I may not need to breath but that hurts." Jackson grunted through a wince. Airachnid, if she could, would of blushed as she set Jackson down by Jack.

"So..." Jackson began nervously.

"I'm you then?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Fuck, talking to yourself, is that a sign of insanity?

"Seams so." Jackson nervously laughed. "Dude, good autobots are freaky and Mum with both eyes, you're really lucky man."

"Wait, you got back from my world?!" Jack practically coffed in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's head was begining to hurt slightly. First there was the whole mirror world, where everything was wrong, like a shattered dream. Never in his life did jack expect to be onboard the decepticon war ship, treated like a guest and have a nonlifethreatening talk with Airachnid and a dark energon fueled version of himself.

"Yeah, I was in your world." Jackson shrugged. "Miko hit me over the head the second the doc of doom said I was giving off a dark energon signature." He rubbed his head slightly on the side.

"Well, that's miko." Jack shrugged. "So, she proposed to you then?" He added with a sly smirk, even if it was him, he'd never let himself live this down.

"Yeah, right after I tore out Arcee's left optic." Jackson explained. "Er...sorry, forgot."

"No problem." Jack answered uneasily. "How'd you get back?"

"Unicron." Jackson shrugged. "He creates great things here, even a link between worlds."

"Lucky you, my Unicron is a chaos bringer, destroys stuff and generally is a huge aft." Jack muttered in annoyance, how come this world got the friendly giant? He so needs to discuss that with Optimus when he gets back...if he gets back.

"I heard that." Chuckled a voice from under the bed, Jack jumped, making Airachnid giggle, yeah, still freaky to see a happy con.

"Who. was. that?" Jack panted in shock as a small stone bot about the size and height of Fowler assembled itself from hunks of rocks as it climbed out from under the bed.

"I am Unicron the Creator." The rock transformed smiled. Jack had seen unicron golems before, this was different, no scowl, no spikes, it was perfectly smooth and reminded him slightly of a sketch Optimus had drawn of Alpha Trion. "Protector of this world and light of the allspark."

"I'm Jack." Jack said uneasily as he shook Unicron's hand. Yeah, this day was beyond weird, it was pretty much Primus hectic, does that work with this world? or is it still Unicron hectic?

"As I understand you've been brought here from your own world and deposited into one almost complete oposite?" Unicron asked calmly.

"Y...yeah, Airachnid is a mass murderer in my universe, sorry spiderbot, kinda why I overreacted." Jack apologised.

"No need to apologize, you were just scared." Airachnid smiled politely, that still made jack shiver slightly, it was too much like the smirk airachnid from his world used.

"Jack, I understand that your world has a hrm hrm decepticon issue?" Unicron asked, not meaning any offence.

"Yes, and we've only six bots to fight them off with." Jack explained solomly.

"Jack, this ship harbours what is left of the human race from this world, they are nearing extinction." Unicron sighed sadly. "There is little I can do for them."

"I see where you're going with this." Jack nodded. "Bring the entire ship to my world, save the cons and people from extinction, correct?"

"That would be true." Unicron nodded. "I shall send you, Jackson, Airachnid and June to your world to explain the situation."

"Can do." Jack answered. "So, how does this work?"

"Really violent space-bridge." Jackson shuddered slightly. "I'll get mum and megsy, it'll make explaining easier."

A full hour later, everybody was gather in the cargo hold, right next to the ground-bridge. Megatronus had a large white tarp, Airachnid kept both Jackson and June on her shoulder and Jack was right next to Megatron, he still shuddered slightly when he was next to him, honestly,the mech still terrified him. Unicron (now two stories high) stood infront of them. Megatronus nodded and Unicron opened up a green swirling vortex, Jack and Megatron stepped through at the same time. They were in the base, before he even said one word, he was hit over the head with a fryingpan.

"OUCH!" Jack cringed as it struck, he saw Miko holding it defencively as she stared in fright at both Jack and Megatronus. "MIKO!"

"HE'S BACK!" Miko screamed as the autobots rushed in,each set of blasters trained on either Jack or Megatronus who raised the white flag.

"Uh, is megatron surrendering?" Bulkhead asked cautiously.

"Guys, He's Megatronus." Jack sighed and got hit by Miko again. "DAMN IT MIKO I'M NOT THE OTHER JACK!"

"Prove it!" Miko snorted.

"Eyecolor Miko, my eyes are blue not purple see?" Jack asked as he held on of his eyes open for Miko to see just as Airachnid walked in with Jackson and Juniper.

"What the..." Optimus was lost for words.

"Guys, meet Juniper, Jackson, Airachnid and Megatronus." Jack introduced and got hit again, this time he snatched the frying pan from Miko. "They're from an alternate reality where you guys have pretty much pulled a primus and killed everything."

"What?" Ratchet snorted. "Primus does not kill!"

"Their Primus is basically our Unicron, and their Unicron is actually pretty polite, bit freaky but polite." Jack answered. "Uh, anyway, their almost extinct on their world, Earth's dead, New-Iacon is in the rubble of Jasper and yeah, whole world's fucked up thanks to Optimus the fake prime of their world."

"Whoa, hold on partner, yousaying decepticons are protectors? Hit your head or something?" Arcee asked in concern as she knelt down to jack.

"I'm fine but all I've said is true, optimus they've got nowhere to go, hundreds of people are all that remains left from their world." Jack explained. "Heck I'm literally dead on that world, Arcee killed me."

"Jack, I'd never." Arcee gasped.

"I know you wouldn't but their Arcee is our Airachnid in your body." Jack explained. "And vice versa."

"Optimus, I truely hope you are as Jack had described you, he made you sound like the friend I once knew before the revolt of the autobots." Megatron explained sadly as Jackson and Juniper were sat down on the ground. "We just desire a place to escape the autobot wrath of our world."

"I shall consider." Optimus said sternly. "Until then, do not leave this base."

"whoa, robo-june." Miko grinned.

"Miko, same as our Miko I see." June sighed. "Let me guess, proposed to Jack aswell?"

"WHAT?!" Miko scoffed in shock.

"Yeah, our Miko proposed to Jack." Airachnid explained with a soft smile. "They figured the world's ending so they may as well confess to each other."

"Yeah, no way am I ever doing that." Miko shuddered. "I'd sooner marry Ratchet."

"Don't torment me." Ratchet sighed with a slight shiver. "I'll be having nightmares for months now."

"As the human saying goes, 'you may crash on the couch.'" Optimus explained as he gestured to the human area. "Unfortunately we do not have the extra space until June returns."

"Speak of the nurse." Bulkhead smiled as a orange car screached to a stop in the base and a terrified woman peered out the door.

"It's okay, we're friendly." Juniper called.

"Uh,is that me?" June asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, it's you." Both jack's replied.

"I need to lay off the wine." June said as she shook her head and stepped out of the car.

"greetings." Megatronus smiled. THUD. June was out cold, well that could of gone better.


	5. Chapter 5

well the first meeting could of gone better. june fainted, jack got attacked by miko and her frying-pan and it almost ended up in a gunfight. airachnid and arcee oddly were sharing stories about how they have kept June and Jack safe from the opposing faction. Optimus and Megatronus were talking about arrangments on how they would have everything sorted out and Jack and Jackson were watching Miko and Raf play the racing game they had connected to the TV. Ratchet was monitoring the oddly colored ground-bridge they arrived through and sent through a few remote controlled comunication droids.

"finally" Ratchet declaired with a wide grin. "We've got-AHHHHH UNICRON!"

"Well, that's the most livid greeting I have recieved in over a year." Unicron replied with a calm smile.

"Ah, hey rock head." Jack grinned from the human area.

"Hey Unicron, everybody safe over there?" jackson asked as he looked up at the monitor. "Miko keeping out of the ammo stores?"

"unfortunately no, miko managed to fire off twelve volleys of energon for the fun of it, but yes, everyone is safe and well." unicron replied with a small nod then turned his attention back to Ratchet. "you must be the chief medical officer correct?"

"that is correct." ratchet answered calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"knockout can only do so much here and we've got wounded." unicron explained saddly. "and breakdown was severly injured, we simply do not have the resources to repair a servo at this current time."

"Alright, send him through, but the second this situation turns hostile, we will retaliate." Optimus told unicron and ratchet. "Ratchet, allow them through."

Ratchet nodded as a large red breakdown lumbered through the vortex with Miko on his shoulder. instantly, the two mikos shot off hundreds of questions. Breakdown and Bulkhead both stiffened laughs at their charges behaviour.

"miko" Jackson called as he rushed to his girlfriend.

"Unibut" miko laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"gross." both jack and miko muttered with a slight shudder.

"er, unibut?" bulkhead asked as he scratchet his massive helm.

"no clue, think it has something to do with Jackson having blood of unicron in his body, like your jack having energon in his." Megatronus admitted with a slight shrug.

"Impossible" Ratchet scoffed. "It would of killed him"

"He's telling the truth." Juniper interupted as june slowly came to. "Jack's got energon in his blood, soundwave and knockout picked up on it."

"heh, this is a funny dream." june grinned slightly as she rubbed her head. "there's another me, two jacks two mikos, and decepticons."

"mum, better rethink that." Jack said nervously.

june's face went slack and she stared at what was going on and screamed loudly.

"shush" ratchet groaned.

"Are you alright?" airachnid asked june.

"spider!" June screamed as she tried to back off.

"June, it's alright, they're not here to hurt anyone." Arcee explained. "they're from another reality as it were."

"shattered glass" miko and Miko declaired loudly.

"primus..." ratchet groaned.

"doN'T SAY THAT NAME!" one of the miko squeeled as she covered her ears.

"right, er, fear of the big bot of doom." Breakdown shrugged.

"Can't blame her, optimus nearly revived him and that would of been very bad." Airachnid admitted solomly.

"PRIME!" shouted a man in a suit. "GAH DECEPTICONS!"

"er...hi?" Breakdown waved timidly.

"Agent Fowler, please the situation is under control." Optimus reasoned calmly. "Yes, they are decepticons but they are not from this reality, and as such they have come in peace, looking to flee opression of their world."

"i don't care if god allmighty is vouching for them, they're decepticons" Fowler shouted as loud as he could.

"Hey will." juniper smiled.

"Hey fowler." June waved timidly. "Can er...can you tell me I'm not seeing doubles of Jack and miko?"

Fowler looked around the room and groaned. "Just great, how am i supposed to explain this to my supperiours?"

"I believe that the truth may be in order." Megatronus reasoned. "jackson, do you still carry the device with you?"

"uh, sure." Jackson admitted as he pulled a small tablet like device from his pocket.

"Give it to fowler, it contains all the imformation of our world and how we have arrived here." megatronus explained.

"sure." jackson gulped as he tosed the device to fowler. "just, er, just avoid the file marked miko."

"uh,noted." fowler said warily. "so, is this perminent?"

"that would depend on what the goverment decides." juniper admitted. "where we're from, the autobots have reduced the entire population to just a couple hundred and only a couple dozen decepticons, Earth is dead and the atmosphere is deterriorating."

"So, you're seaking refugee status then?" fowler asked.

"unfortunately." juniper sighed.

"so, the bots ruined your world?" June gasped in shock.

"Yes." The travelers admitted with a a sigh.

Suddenly an alarm blaired. Ratchet gasped and worked the computer rapidly. "Decepticons are attacking a military instalation!"

"autobots, roll out." optimus ordered.

"decepticons, prepare to assist." megatronus ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

The military base was a wreck. Destroyed tanks and armored cars were everywhere. Seven purple drones were raiding buildings around the base and several fires had broken out. Megatron and Starscream were personally destroying buildings that had [poeple hidingin them. A green vortex opened up.

"Ah, the auto...WHAT?!" Megatron gasped, instead of the autobots he was expecting, he was greated by another him, this one was without the Ion cannon but carried a energon ax and mace. Behind him was Optimus Prime, Arcee and Airachnid.

"Decepticons, ATTACK!" Megatron declaired as he fired at the oncomming forces.

"Stop them at any cost!" Megatronus shouted as he charged right for Megatron with Optimus by his side. Megatronus slashed at Megtron, only to be blocked by his sword. Optimus fire at megatron, hitting his shoulder twice. Each hit or shot forced megatron back a bit more each time, Airachnid and Arcee were ripping through the drones like tissue paper. He had no choice.

"Decepticons Retrete!" Megatron ordered.

"Run for your sparks!" Starscream wailed in fear as he charged through the ground-bridge, yep, starscream'susual heropics.

"Megatron, surrender!" Optimus ordered in a stern tone.

"Never." Megatron spat as he rushed through the vortex, leaving the last drone to deffend himself. Arcee shot it through the spark and it fell offline onto the ground with a loud metalic crack.

"Are they usually this easy to defeat?" Negatron askeus asked in confusion.

"No, I fear that this was ment to be what humans would call a 'milk run'" Optimus explained. "We should return to base before the emergancy services return."

"Great, I think I've got mud in my servo joints." Airachnid huffed as she flicked her back spider legs with a jerking motion, trying to loosen the mud.

"I agree Optimus." Megatronus nodded. "We should return, no doubt the human authorities will not take kidndly to us being here."

Optimus nodded then held a digit to his helm. "Ratchet, prepare a ground-bridge..."

"Hey!" Called a girl's voice, everybody looked down to see a minicon of all things in yellow armor.

"Mind If I tag along?" She asked. "Kinda not too welcome here myself, the guys around here call me a freak."

"...Ratchet? Is there records of a minicon working or being held in the base?" Optimus asked.

"One, her name is Sari Sumdac, yellow minicon alt form of a human, specialises in mechanics and infiltration, aligned with the United states of America." Ratchet responded. "Her adoptive father was declaired KIA by the government during a raid a few months back."

"Very well Ratchet." Optimus nodded. "Notify Fowler."

"So, what's happening?" Sari asked as she looked up at the towering figures.

"You may come with us for the time being." Optimus explained.

"Cool, so, who are the con twins?" Sari asked.

"I am Megatronus and this is Airachnid." Megatronus explained as he lowered his servo for Sari to climb on.

"Thanks big guy." Sari smiled under her battle mask which was the same type as Optimus's one. "Say, got any energon? Kinda missed lunch."

None here I'm afraid." Megatronus reasoned as a groundbridge opened up. "Let us take our leave..."

In the base both Mikos were estatic, A cybertronian who could look human. Sari had tan skin, ginger hair and a tall yet slim build, like both Jacks. june and Juniper on the other hand were as confused as Ratchet, who admittedly found her choice of alt mode disgusting, which Jackson took offence to. 9figures...)

"Hey, aren't you the kid from the subway in newyork?" Sari asked Jack then looked at the Mikos. "And wasn't one of them with you too?"

"Uh yeah." jack rubbed the back of his head. "Spring break, i honestlynever hope to go there again."

"Get over it Jack, we just went there to go to cony island." miko grinned smugly.

"Miko, I hate the ocean." Jack shuddered.

"of course." Jackson agreed. "Nasty, rusts bots like nothing i've ever seen."

"Cosmic rust." Airachnid cut in.

"Yeah...asides that." Jack shuddered

"Soo...why didn't you tell me there were two minicons well, three minicons here already?" Sari asked as she looked at Optimus.

"Theree?" Optimus asked in confusion, Ratchet just shrugged.

"Well, the one eyed lady sorta counts I guess." sari shrugged. "But those two boys who look alike, both have sparks."

"huh?" Jack asked as he looked at jackson.

"Yeah, not a clue." jackson shrugged. "Unless it's got something to do with the energon signatures we give off and why the blood of unicron effected me."

"Primus..." Jack moaned.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" one of the miko shreaked as she covered her head in fear.

"Right, your fobia." Juen noted then looked at her son and Jackson, then to Juniper. "Should we...tell them?"

"I think it's only right." Juniper sighed.

"Oh crap, are you marrying Fowler?!" Both jacks scoffed in shock.

"Yes." June admitted.

"NO!" Juniper gagged. "But that's not what we're talking about!"

"Then what is it?" Jack groaned.

"Well, since Sari so blatently pointed out, you do have sparks." Juniper huffed and glared at Sari. "Even in this world she's got a big mouth."

"So, we're minicons then?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Both parents answered in unison.

THUD, Jackson passed out.

"I think that makes snce." Jack nodded. "Now...I think I need to..." THUD

"WHY IS EVERYBLODY PASSING OUT TODAY?!" Miko demanded crossly as she glared at her conworld counterpart. She just shrugged. "Whatever, I'mma go steal his lunch, you in?"

"Duh." Miko grinned as both of them rushed off.

"Oh scrap." Airachnid and Arceemuttered as they followed them,leaving bulkhead and breakdown laughing.


End file.
